The present invention is directed to an improved safety device, particularly one which is capable of summoning help to a threatened person at night.
In the past, various forms of alarms have been known. However, they are usually bulky and difficult and awkward to carry. In addition, they are usually very heavy. These drawbacks are of particular concern to elderly people and women; the very ones who have the most need of such devices.
Therefore, it is among the objects of this invention to provide an alarm light combination which is of novel and unique design.
It is also among the objects of this invention to provide an alarm light which is small and easily carried.
It is still further among the objects of this invention to provide an alarm light which is light in weight and can even be carried in a shirt pocket.
These, and other objects of this invention, will become apparent from the description herein.